A Nation Divided, Time Travelers United
by TexasBornMind76
Summary: The American Civil War. One of history's most noticable wars, is visited by three time traveling groups, getting a closer glimpse in history. However, the Confederate army seems to act strange, so the time travelers must team up to investigate. Crossover with Mr. Peabody and Sherman, Doctor Who and Time Squad. (Relocated from the crossover section)
1. Chapter 1: Duty Calls

**A/N: Welcome everyone to my first crossover story between Time Squad, Doctor Who, and Mr. Peabody and Sherman. It is also the world's first ever triple-crossover (I could be wrong, this is based of of my knowledge) I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1. Duty Calls

It is the year 1, 000, 000 A.D. The earth has flourished in the past few centuries. No more wars, no more pollution, all the nations in the world live in peace and unity, and more importantly, bacon is now good for your heart. It seems like nothing can ruin the futuristic utopia. Well, nothing except the past. According to knowledge, as time goes on, the strands of time begin to unravel, and screw up the past, resulting in historical figures not accomplishing what they did to improve humanity. Therefore the future is tampered with.

So the Time Squad Organization is formed. Time officers are sent to certain time locations, to repair the time wounds, and keep the future safe. With a motto they follow by, _Enforcing the Past, to Protect our Future._The Time Squad Organization seems to be a great success, with all officers following protocol. Well, all except for two...

TS Satellite X-001

Two time officers are arguing over a certain kind of argument, that stood still in the test of time, dinner.

?: Dang it Larry, I told you I wanted a burger! What is this slop?!

A bronze, skimpy robot cooks a fancy looking dinner for his muscular human partner, and a 10 year old boy. The boy seems to enjoy the delicacy, while the adult thinks otherwise.

?: Well if you must know, Tuddrussel! Its a Filet Mignon, with a rich Balsamic sauce, and Cajun Seafood Pasta as a side

Tuddrussel: How many time do I have to tell you, Bucket-Head! I have no taste for your fancy-schmancy crap!

Larry: You have no class, just like you have no brain!

?: I like your food, Larry.

Larry: Well at least, Otto likes the meals I prepare!

Tuddrussel: I don't have to listen to your annoying voice! I'm outta here!

Ever since 10-year old Otto Osworth was freed from his orphan prison back in the year 2000 by Buck Tuddrussel and Larry 3000, he always sees them bicker and fight over the ridiculous things, like the food Larry makes, or if the opera is better than football, or whether Tuddrussel should clean the bathroom. His thoughts were interupted by a familiar sound, and a rrepeated flash of blue and red lights.

*spoing* *spoing* *spoing* (Yes that was the sound of their siren)

That was the sound of the time alarm, letting the three know that another mission has come upon them.

Otto: It looks like its time for another mission.

Larry: *sigh* Lets go get Tuddrussel.

After finding Tuddrussel in the kitchen, pigging out to cookies and twinkies, the three arrive in the mission briefing room. Larry types the codes in th computer, and the screen reveals the historical figure, his name, location and year.

Ulysses S. Grant

Petersburg, Virginia

1865

Larry: Hmm, Ulysses S. Grant...

Even though Larry and Tuddrussel are a Time Squad Unit, they have little to no knowledge on history. However, Otto knows a lot about history, and fills the two in with the proper information.

Otto: He was the 18th President of the United States, and the commanding General of the Union army during the U.S. Civil War.

Tuddrussel: Oh, so he's another one of those future bums under a bridge?

Otto: No, Tuddrussel! He's not. He's a war hero!

Larry: Exactly what I was thinking.

The three then go up to the Time Warp platform, Larry types in the time coordinates and in a flash of light, they dissapear.

_To be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2: Clara's Choice

**A/N: I know, the last chapter was too short, but I wasn't given a lot to work with. Hopefully this chapter will be a little longer.**

**Also, The Doctor shown in the story will be the 11th Doctor (Matt Smith), and his companion is Clara Oswald. Ok, good.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2. Clara's Choice

A colorful time vortex flows so gracefully and peacefully, showing different colors as it moves on. In the middle of the vortex is a strange blue box with a flashing light on top, with the words "POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX" written on the rim of the roof. We now go inside the wandering box, to see a surprise, mechanical wires, buttons, control panels, switches and other futuristic wonders inside the spacious box. Now you might think that the box will be cramped inside due to how the outside looks, but in reality, its bigger on the inside.

Also inside, we see a well-groomed man wearing a mismatched suit, and a dark red bowtie, manning the controls. Beside him is a young woman with a plaid dress that reaches her knees, and a navy blue overcoat. The girl speaks.

?: Where are we going now, Doctor?

The man, who the girl referred to as the Doctor, stops what he's doing to respond to her question.

Doctor: Well Clara, I'm leaving that decision to you.

Clara: Me?

Doctor: Yes. Whatever planet to explore, whichever timeline you want to go to, past, present, or future, you get to decide where the TARDIS will go.

Clara thinks about where or when to go. Shes been on many adventures with the Doctor, each one, extroardinary than the last. Including their latest adventure, which included two past Doctors. She was curious about the many planets and timelines to visit. Finally, she decides on one particular event in time, the Conclusion of the American Civil War. She always wondered how the confederates surrendered to the union all of a sudden, now she can see the conclusion up close.

Clara: I want to see the final battle of the American Civil War.

Doctor: Ok, hold on a second...

The Doctor flips various switches and presses several buttons, entering the chronological coordinates before finally, a familiar sound is heard.

*vwooosh* *vwooosh* *vwooosh*

Doctor: Hold on tight!

The box dubbed the TARDIS then begins to shake mildly, as it is being sent through the time rift, towards the year, 1865.

_To be Continued..._

**A/N: I know this chapter is short too, but this is still only the begining. No doubt the next chapter will be short. Anyways, this will be it for now. Come back soon for Chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3: The School Project

Chapter 3. The School Project

A normal day was going on at Susan B. Anthony Elementary School. The students learning, the teachers teaching. Just a normal, average school day today. How about we sneak a peek in one particular classroom, shall we?

Teacher: Ok, class! We will be doing something, to conclude our lessonson the American Civil War. All of you will be paired with a partner, the both of you will be creating an oral report on the event you're assigned with.

7 and a half year old, Sherman Peabody, adopted son of the world renowned Mr. Peabody, sits in his desk wondering who his partner will be.

The teacher continues to call, out names before reaching the three more events...

Teacher: Jill and Abby, you will be working on the Battle of Cumberland Church, Mason and Carl, you will be assigned the Battle of Appomattox Station, and Sherman and Penny...

Sherman was surprised that he heard his partner will be Penny. It was just two weeks ago when he started school, Penny bullied him, calling him a dog, since his adopted father was a dog. Now the two became very good friends, much to the suspicion, of the other students.

Teacher: You both are assigned the Battle of Appomattox Courthouse.

3 hours later...

RIIIIINNNGG!

The school day concluded, and all the children exit the building to go home. Sherman was talking to Mason and Carl, his two best friends.

Mason: So you have to work with Penny for this assignment?

Sherman: Its not all bad.

Carl: Not bad? Sherman, don't you remember the first day of school when she picked on you because of your father?

Sherman: Yeah, but Penny and I ended this silly feud a while ago.

Carl: I refuse to believe that!

?: Refuse to believe what, Carl?

All three boys were spooked by the voice and quickly turn around to see Penny, standing behind them.

Carl: Nothing.

After the small scare, Mason's mom and Carl's dad arrived to pick them both up.

Mason: Well that's my mom! See you guys later.

Carl: I gotta get going too. Se you Monday, Sherman

Mason walks towards his mom's car while Carl pushes himself to his dad's car. Both boys get in their respective cars and drive away. Sherman looks back at Penny to talk to her.

Sherman: Were you here this entire time?

Penny answered his question with a hint of innocence in her voice.

Penny: Maybe...

Sherman and Penny have a friendly conversation as they wait, much to the confusion of the other students.

Penny: By the way, I called my parents earlier and they said its ok to come to your house to work on the project.

Sherman: Great.

After three minutes, a small red scooter drives up to the driveway, and the two children recognize the driver.

Sherman and Penny: Hi Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody: Hello you two. How's today been?

Sherman: Good.

Penny: Same here.

Mr. Peabody: Oh yes. Penny, I just off the phone with your mother, and she explained that the two of you will be doing a history assignment together.

Sherman: You think that we can go to 1865 in the WABAC?

Mr. Peabody: As a matter of fact, Sherman, I was planning on taking you there anyways. Penny, you're more than welcome to join us.

Penny: Thank you, Mr. Peabody.

After a short drive through New York City, the prodigy, his son, and his friend arrive at the penthouse. The three get in the elevator and put their stuff in the living room. Then they return to the elevator, where Mr. Peabody presses a red button instead of the other white buttons. The three arrive in a special room with several hologram walls displaying coordinates to various timelines, at the end of the room is a big red door with several mechanisms beside it.

Once the three reach door, it folds open to reveal a red futuristic orb. The three stop walking but continue moving due to a retractable platform, sending them toward the orb. A door opens up in the orb, and a set of stairs folds out. Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Penny enter, and sit on the swivel chairs in front of them, they move towards a controll panel in the other side.

Mr. Peabody enters the chronological coordinates, before pressing a big red button, activating the machine's engines.

Sherman: Here we go.

Several time warp rings expand one by one before the orb, dubbed the WABAC, is sent hurling through the time warp. After a decent two minutes the time portal begins to form hills, trees, and houses, before the navy blue shade fades away, and a regular nature color setting takes the formation's place. They have arrived in Petersburg, Virginia in the year 1865.

Mr. Peabody: Ok, you two, prepare for land... What in the name of Issac Newton is this?

Mr. Peabody lands the WABAC before noticing several shadowed out figures, and a mysterious blue box next to them...

_To be Continued..._

**A/N: Ooh, mysterious mystery! What do you guys think Mr. Peabody saw, well, wait for the next chapter to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Formal Introductions

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay everyone. I was busy with my other stories, I Dream of Spider-Man, and Transformers (MPaS Edition). Go check those stories out sometime. But now its time to reveal the mystery that I foolishly didn't show in the last chapter... I'll shut up now.**

Chapter 4. Formal Introductions

Petersburg, Virginia. 1865

A calm nature scene was happening at the moment. The birds chirping, the fresh air surrounding the area, and the nice warm sun, giving its rays to the entire landscape. All seems nice and peaceful... Until

*SHA-BOOM*

A big flash of white light appeared and once the light fades away, Buck Tuddrussel, Larry 3000, and Otto Osworth are shown, standing on a burnt area below their feet.

Tuddrussel: Are you sure were in 1865? This is not what I imagined.

Larry: Of course were in 1865! These are the right, coordinates.

Tuddrussel: But I see no buildings, no people, no beef jerky!

Otto: That's because Petersburg is a few miles from here. And beef jerky won'trbe invented for another 100 years.

Tuddrussel: Well, I guess that makes sense. Except the beef jerky part.

Larry: *sigh* Let's just go.

Suddenly, several twigs and leaves spin around in a circle much to the confusion of the three time travelers. Suddenly, an unfamilliar sound can be heard.

*vwoosh* *vwoosh* *vwoosh*

At the same spot where the leaves and twigs twirl in a circle, an object was fading from nothingness. A bright light was flashing on the top of the mysteriously appearing object. Soon the sound stops and the object solidifies it's appearance, looking like a blue box with a light on the roof. The three time travelers stare in confusion and wonder. The doors open and out comes a man in a bowtie and a suit, and a girl with the same clothing as the time era.

Man: Well Clara, here we are. Petersburg, Virginia 1865. Fifteen days before the Confederate army surrenders and lose the war.

Clara: Well Doctor, it does look... AHHH!

The girl named Clara and the man called the Doctor were suprised by Tuddrussel who aimed a laser gun at them.

Tuddrussel: Freeze Mister, and Miss! Officer Buck Tuddrussel, Time Squad!

He then shows his badge to the Doctor and Clara.

Doctor: I can see that with the badge on your uniform.

Tuddrussel looks at his shirt to see his second badge on his chest. He then puts away his pocket badge and holsters his weapon. Larry and Otto look on.

Otto:tIt kind of reminds me of when we all first met.

Larry: Yes it does.

Larry then walks towards the two strangers to see if Tuddrussel didn't cause permanant damage to the two, physically or mentally.

Larry: You'll have to forgive my friend here. At times he can be a real animal.

Tuddrussel: Hey! That's not true!

Doctor: Oh that's quite alright. I'm quite used to being introduced that way anyway.

Larry: You are?

Doctor: Yes. Oh forgive me. Where are my manners? Let me introduce myself. I'm...

But before the Doctor could formally introduce himself, a wormhole opened in the sky, and out of the wormhole came a red orb with thin wings from the bottom sides, flying and landing on the same vacant spot they are in. The orb then turns invisible by flipping all of the red tiles to the invisible side. All five people were staring in confusion. Out of nothingness, some kind of doorway gets opened and out came a white beagle with glasses and a red bowtie, with the shade slightly lighter than the Doctor's bowtie, a 7 year old auburn haired boy with the same kind of glasses as the dog, in a 19th century outfit, and a 7 year old blond girl in a 19th century dress. All three newcomers notice the five other people next to them. The boy speaks to the dog.

Boy: Uh, Mr. Peabody. Do you know these people?

The dog who the boy referred to as Mr. Peabody repies to his question.

Mr. Peabody: I don't think so, Sherman.

Girl: Well, should we say hi to them, or... AHHH!

Tuddrussel approaches the three, the same way as the Doctor and Clara.

Tuddrussel: Freeze, you three! Officer Buck Tuddrussel...

He was about to pull out his pocket badge, but remembers his other badge on his uniform. So he point to it instead.

Tuddrussel:... Time Squad!

Larry: Tuddrussel! Don't aim your gun at them!

Tuddrussel just grunts and holsters his weapon. Larry goes up to the three newcomers.

Larry: Listen, you have to forgive my friend here, he's just a brainless monkey at times.

Mr. Peabody: No its alright. I've been through worse situations. Anyways let me introduce myself. My name is...

?: Mr. Peabody!

All of a sudden, Clara runs up to Mr. Peabody with a look of excitement in her face. The dDoctor follows her to where she now stands.

Doctor: Do you know him?

Clara: Know him? He's one of the world's most brilliant geniuses in my time.

Doctor: Really?

Mr. Peabody: That's right. My name is Mr. Peabody. Captain of industry, Nobel Prize winning scientist, and Olympic gold medalist, at your service.

Mr. Peabody extends his paw to the Doctor, which he firmly takes and shakes.

Doctor: Well its very nice to meet you. I'm the Doctor.

Mr. Peabody: Doctor who?

Doctor: It's just the Doctor. Oh, and this is my companion, Clara Oswald.

Clara: H...h.. hi!

Mr. Peabody: Hello there. Its very nice to meet you both.

Mr. Peabody then gestures a paw to his son.

Mr. Peabody: This is my son, Sherman.

Sherman: Hi there.

Doctor: Wait, he's your son?

Mr. Peabody and Sherman nod their heads yes to the Doctor's question.

Clara: Its an adoptive relationship.

Doctor: Oh. I guess that makes sense. And who is this little girl?

Sherman: This is my friend, Penny Peterson.

Penny waves her hand to the Doctor and Clara.

Doctor: Well now that that's done, I want to know who are YOU.

The Doctor points to Tuddrussel, Larry and Otto. Tudrussel speaks.

Tuddrussel: Well if you must know, if you haven't already, I'm Buck Tuddrussel of Time Squad. And these are my two partners.

Larry: I'm Larry 3000. Onr of the most sophisticated automatons ever built.

Otto: And I'm Otto Osworth, history wiz.

Sherman and Penny walk up to the third child to introduce themselves.

Sherman: Well I'm Sherman, and this is my friend, Penny.

Penny: Hi.

As the children were getting to know each other, the adults were discussing how they got to the same era.

Tuddrussel: We didn't need no fancy-schmancy time box or ball! We just used ol' buckethead here.

Tuddrussel then slaps Larry in the back, which irritates him.

Larry: Tuddrussel! Can you be any more rougher?!

Tuddrussel: Whatever you say, metal-butt!

He then slaps Larry again, only this time, he slaps him harder than before, causing him to fall to the dirt.

Larry: *groan* He never gets my sarcasm.

Mr. Peabody and the Doctor then continue their conversation.

Mr. Peabody: So how did you get here, Doctor?

Doctor: With this!

He then gestures a hand to the TARDIS, smiling proudly. As for Mr. Peabody, he just looks up in confusion

Mr. Peabody: But its just an old British police call box. Plus, its way too small for the both of you to fit.

Clara: Just look inside.

The Doctor takes out a key and uses it to unlock the door. Mr. Peabody walks in and stays inside for a good fifteen minutes. Once he geta out, he takes a walk around the blue box and amazed by what he saw, he goes back to the Doctor.

Mr. Peabody: Its bigger on the inside!

Doctor:I knew you were gonna say it.

Mr. Peabody: But how? Its spacious inside, but cramped outside. This is far beyond our technical advances.

Doctor: Well, that's because its Gallifreyan technology.

Mr. Peabody: Gallifreyan?

Doctor: Correct. You see, I'm a Time Lord, the last of my kind. The TARDIS stands for "Time And Relative Dimension In Space" which meand it can travel to any timeline, and anywhere in the known universe.

Mr. Peabody: Interesting.

Doctor: So how about you, Mr. Peabody. How did you get here?

Mr. Peabody: With this.

Mr. Peabody points to a vacant spot wherw all of a sudden, red tiles begin to appear and form a type of orb, with a huge window on one side of the orb. The Doctor and Clara look on in astonishment.

Mr. Peabody: I call it the "Wavelength Accelerated Bidirectional Asynchronous Controller", or the "WABAC" for short.

Doctor: Impressive.

Both the Doctor and Clara take a look inside and see all thw features inside. Once they finish their little browsing session, the WABAC returns to its camoflage mode. Tuddrussel, Larry, Otto, Sherman and Penny walk with the Doctor, Clara and Mr. Peabody outside the woods and into Petersburg.

_To be Continued..._

**A/N: Yeah, I think this chapter was a bit choppy and sloppy. I bet the next chapter will see some improvement, hopefully.**

**I'll be taking suggestions for possibly new stories of ANYTHING you guys want.**

**This story was relocated to the main Mr. Peabody and Sherman archive from the crossover section because I think here, it would be known a lot better. **

**Oh yeah! I hope you found some references I managed to sneak, in here. Anyways, stay tuned for Chapter 5.**


End file.
